


Got a gift for you

by Mionicov



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Cell Phones, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Coats, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hotel Sex, Late at Night, M/M, Pictures, Texting, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionicov/pseuds/Mionicov
Summary: Aja was working late when he got a call and a picture from farrah that made him want to leave work early.





	Got a gift for you

**Aja was working late the night before christmas eve.**

He really wanted to be at home right now with Farrah but for some reason Farrah had acted strange lately. 

He would turn Aja down when he wanted to have sex. He would leave early in the mornings and not arrive at home until late evenings.

He knew Farrah wasn't cheating, because Farrah wouldn't do that but he surely had something up his sleeve.

A beep from his phone caught his attention. It was from Farrah

'When will you be home tonight? X'

Aja smiled at the screen. He knew the other was up to no good but what was he hiding?

'Late, around 2 am. Why?' 

Aja put his phone down as his work partner Latrice was catching him not working.

He heard the phone buzz off again but he decided to leave it for a few minutes to get some of the work done. He didn't want to have piles of paperwork on christmas.

The jolly christmas music was playing out on the street outside the building and it filled Aja with a warmth and comfort that he only felt every once in a while.

When he was done with proofreading ten pages he decided to look at his phone.

Farrah had sent him a message and a picture. He felt himself blushing hard as he opened it and quickly hid his phone under the table to shield it from sight.

'Waiting for you to get home so i can give you my present, daddy.'

She was naked in front of a red backdrop only covering herself in a red fur coat that she held tightly to her chest. She gave the camera a mischevious look and Aja felt himself growling at the thought of Farrah at home waiting impatiently for him to come home and take him on the bed.

It had been so long and Aja really was pent up so it was about time.

He glanced up at the clock. 1:04 am. He would have to endure another hour of hard work before he was able to leave. Even though he would sacrifice any day of the year to be with Farrah right now.

He tried to focus on the work but paper after paper drove him more and more mad. His fingers itched and his blood was running elsewhere from where it should.

His thoughts drifted away from work to Farrah lonely at home, toying with himself impatiently.

20 minutes later and he still had only managed to work with five papers when he decided that he had done enough for the day.

He stood up and grabbed his things. Latrice asked him where he was going but he made up some lame excuse of how Farrah had gotten sick and needed him at home.

Latrice seemed concerned and handed him some christmas porridge she had made for lunch and told him to give it to Farrah. She also told him to tell her to get better.

Under all that stirn boss facade, Latruce was really a motherly figure and she had taken Farrah in under her loving grace the moment she laid eyes on him.

Aja was on his way out to his car. It was snowing heavily and the wind was chilly as he sat down in the drivers seat. He placed all his stuff including the plastic container of porridge in the drivers seat and secured his belt and he was on his way.

As he was speeding down the highway he grabbed his phone and dialed home. He kept the phone to his ear supported by his shoulder as he held both hands on the tier. 

"Hey daddy." Farrah answered in his usual bedvoice. Aja felt an immediate reaction in his pants.

"Get yourself ready for me. I'm home in five."

Farrah giggled and Aja rose an eyebrow, not that he would notice.

"I already have, silly. Hurry up i'm getting cold." Farah hung up and Aja threw the phone onto the seat.

Once Aja pulled up the driveway he saw Farrah's bestie Val leave the house. The latina gave him a smirk as he stared him out. 

"Have fun!" She waved and got in her own car and drove off.

Aja groaned. He had never liked Valentina. She was too friendly with Farrah. Way too close.

Aja got inside and threw his phone aside and kicked his shoes off. He ran up the stairs and pushed the bedroom handle down.

As he entered the room he was med with a damp enviroment in their usually bright bedroom.

There was christmas lights hanging over the windows and around the bed.

The bedsheets were replaced with red silk and there was a big red fur covering it as well.

Farrah laid spread out over the fur, almost naked, except from a pair of strings. He was tied up in red ribbons and wore a red bow on his blond soft hair.

His eyes were covered with a thicker ribbon and a matching red ballgag was forced into his mouth. 

Aja gasped at the sight and wasted no time removing his shirt.

He left the pants on and walked up to the beautiful mess in front of him. He pulled a finger up the blondes body teasingly staring at his thigh and pulling upwards. 

Farrah moaned and squirmed under the touch but Aja could see him smiling around the gag.

He enjoyed being watched and admired. His body was very honest.

Aja played with his now spread out hand around Farrah's dick without touching it. He liked to watch Farrah move desperate for the touch.

Farrah whined loudly and finally Aja decided to remove his blindfold.

"Hello babydoll." He smiled down at Farrah who was still gagged and unable to reply with anything but moans. 

He caressed Farrah's chest and pinched his nipples to make him moan back.

"Are you daddy's christmas gift, hm?" He strokes Farrah's cheeks and the boy nodded and moaned more.

"Want daddy to open you up?" Farrah nodded wildly and moved around on the bed.

"Turn around, sweetie. Let daddy have a good look of your ass." Farah followed his man's orders and turned over on the soft fur pressing against his stomach.

"Damn." Aja growled and smacked his ass hard leaving a red mark. Farrah whinced at the sharp pain but all the blood in his body kept running down to his member.

Aja raised an eyebrow. Something back peaked out under Farrah's stringpanties.

He slided it aside and it revealed an buttplug that Farrah no doubt had inserted earlier.

Aja drew circles around it and then pulled it out slowly.

Farrah moaned and moved his ass in anticipation. Aja just slapped his left asscheek again and rubbed himself through his pants.

He undid his pants and removed them as well as his boxers. He sat down in the bed behind Farrah and jerked himself off while the blonde longed for him. The sight was more exciting than disneyland.

Farrah moaned something and tried to form words around the gag. Aja just chuckled and rubbed himself over Farrah's ass.

"Pwease!" Farrah moaned and shook his ass in need of touching.

Aja shook his head and moved off of the bed and across the room. He stored his lube and condoms together with a variation of toys in one of the closet drawers. He ripped the condom open and rolled it onto himself. He coated his dick with lube and then moved over to Farrah again.

The boy was whining. He needed friction. Aja rubbed a lubecoated thumb over his entrance and then lined himself up with it and eased into him.

Farrah's whining stopped and he closed his eyes and let out a loud groan. The adjustment to Aja's size was always a painful process. 

Aja stopped as he reached all the way in to let Farrah adjust. He reached down to grab ahold of the boy's dick and pumped it to help him relax.

When farrah nodded for him to continiue he did. He slowly thrusted himself in and out holding onto Farrah's hips. 

Farrah's whisperlike moans made him want to go crazy. He kept pumping Farrah as he sped his own hipthrusts up.

Aja smirked down at his beauiful boyfriend. His usually white skin flushed a bright tone of pink and sweat dripped down his thighs. 

The red marks on Farrah's thighs would linger and he knew he would get shit for that later but for now he just wanted to fuck Farrah.

Farrah mumbled something again and Aja decided to help Farrah out by removing his gag.

"What's that babyboy?" 

"Ah fuck! Faster!" Farrah moaned and aja complied. He thrust himself into Farrah with a hightened speed and he groaned.

He felt a heat in his groin as he knew he was close. Judging from how Farrah's thighs were shaking and his hips met his thrusts, he was close too.

"Daddy, i'm close!" Farrah whimpered and arched his back nicely for Aja. Aja brushed a hand over Farrah's back as he nodded. 

"Me too, baby." He took ahold of Farrah's thighs and the other hand held onto his hips as he pounded into Farrah a last few times before Farrah tightened up around him and came. The tightness caused Aja to come as well and he pulled out and discarded the condom.

The boy's fell onto the bed tiredly and Aja pulled Farrah closer. Farrah kissed his chest and leaned his head on it.

"Baby?" Farrah spoke softly.

Aja brushed his long blonde hair back and smiled down at his endearing boyfriend. "Hm?" 

"Will you please help unwrap me?" Farrah giggled and Aja sat up. 

The boy was still tied up in the red ribbons and red marks seemed to cover his wrists and chest.

Aja chuckled. "I don't know. I kinda like you like this." Farrah squealed and laughed.

"Meanie! Come on, open me." 

Aja rolled his eyes and smiled. He slowly pulled the neat bow that kept the ribbons in place and undid the bindings.

As farrah was free to move again he stretched his body and smiled to his boyfriend.

"Merry christmas babe." They shared a sweet kiss and cuddled up under the blanket again.


End file.
